


In Heat: Secrets

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus goes into heat and Sirius tries to help with the werewolf’s urges</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I write this only in fun, mean no harm, and get no money.

It was a typical weeknight in the Gryffindor common room. Some of the sixth and seventh year girls sat giggling by the fire, homework spread over their laps. Some of the younger boys played a game of exploding snap over in the corner. And James sat at a wooden table on the other side of the room, writing out his homework as quickly as possible to get it done sooner rather than later. Every so often he’d run a hand through his hair and lift his head to look over at the giggling girls. Almost always, Lily looked up at the same moment and smiled back at him. As Sirius walked in through the portrait hole, he skillfully intercepted a chocolate frog that sailed across the room from Lily to James. Both blushed, having hoped the token would have gone unnoticed, but Sirius just grinned and placed the frog on top of James’ current open book.

James nodded in thank you and unwrapped it at once. Inside the wrapper was a small purple note from Lily, which he pocketed before Sirius could call him on it. A chocolate frog token of affection was one thing for him to see, reading a whole touchy-feely note was another thing altogether. One of the third years vacated a chair just as Sirius reached for it, turned it around and sat across the table from James, arms folded on the chair back, his chin resting on them. “Hey, Mate. How’s the work?”

“Nearly done,” James confessed. “Bet you haven’t started yet.”

“Right in one,” Sirius said, watching the frog hop across the table before James snatched it up. “Why bother with it tonight when I can jot it down tomorrow morning before class?”

“To get it out of the way,” James explained, though there was little emotion in his voice, and it was clear he truly preferred Sirius’ method. In the silence that followed, James’ head throbbed. He knew he had to bring up the topic, just didn’t want to go about it the wrong way. Finally, James leaned closer to Sirius, so as not to be overheard. “Say, have you noticed anything peculiar about Remus lately?”

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair with a cough. “No, ah, I mean, it’s Spring, isn’t it? Everyone’s been a bit distracted lately. N.E.W.T.s coming up, and then jobs afterwards and all that.” But Sirius thought he knew specifically what James was referring to. “And you and Lily seem pretty distracted whenever you’re around each other.”

James grinned widely and nodded. “All I’m saying is that you might want keep a close watch on him. It’s a few days until the moon still, and it seems like his mind is already there.”

Nodding, Sirius stood. He tore a leg off James’ chocolate frog without asking and headed up the stairs to the dormitory.

Even though Sirius had seen Remus head for bed not an hour ago, he was not in the dormitory when Sirius reached it. Peter was there, lying on his stomach on his bed as he flipped through one of his textbooks. “Hey Padfoot,” he called, and raised a hand in greeting. “What’s going on?”

“Apparently not much,” Sirius mumbled, looking around the otherwise vacant room. “I thought… didn’t Moony come in here?” Sirius pulled back the hangings on his own bed, the only other place Moony could have been, but he wasn’t there either.

Peter nodded and flipped a page of his book. “Yeah. He came in and changed, paced around a bit, sat by the window, then went off to shower.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “That’s a pretty detailed account. What, are you writing a book about the guy?”

Peter blushed and shook his head, still smiling. “Nah, he just made such a production of it. Hard not to notice.”

“All right, thanks.” He went to leave, but then turned back. He had nicked the chocolate for Remus, who always seemed hungry for some right before a full moon, but soggy chocolate was not his thing. Holding out the piece of chocolate frog, he said to Peter, “You want this then?” Peter smiled and popped it into his mouth at once.

There had been a time six years ago when he would have been overly cautious about any food Sirius handed him. But they had all grown to trust each other like family over the years and Peter ate it without a second thought. “Thanks,” he said, following it by running a tongue between his lips to catch the last of the chocolate.

He gave Peter a nod, then headed up the stairs to the boy’s bathroom. It was locked when he got there, which wasn’t unexpected. In their first year or two, none of them really understood why the older boys always locked it, but now that they were in their seventh year, the reason was all too obvious. Just the same, Sirius pulled out his wand and used Alohomora on it. The hiss of water sounded from the showers at the far side of the bathroom. Sirius shut and locked the door behind him before stripping off his shirt, kicking off his shoes, and going into the showers to find Remus.

Remus was in the far stall, the water going at full spray. His pale body rocked back and forth past the stall divider and back in again so that Sirius could see him only half the time. Sirius grinned mischievously as he watched Remus. One hand was against the wall in front of him, the other slid up and down his cock with the same rhythm as his swaying. He had a pained expression on his face and was biting so hard a small trickle of blood ran down his chin but was rinsed away by the shower. But as pained as he looked, he also uttered grunts Sirius recognized as pleasurable ones. Sirius had seen Remus toss off, before, but never with such an urgent violence.

Remus gave a loud groan, arching his back, throwing his head back, mouth open as he panted and grunted. But when his eyes opened and he spotted Sirius, he gasped and turned to the side against the wall of the stall. “How long… you been watching?” he asked, water still streaming down onto him, making his speech sound wet.

“Not long,” Sirius said, still grinning. He unzipped his trousers and walked over, sticking his hand down into his boxers. “Can I help?”

Remus shook his head, rubbed a hand over his face and pulling away slightly so that the water hit only his body, not his face. “Not this time.”

Sirius looked disappointed, and pouted playfully. “But seeing you stroke yourself like that…” he said, beginning to rub himself as well. “Makes me want you so badly. Come on, Mate. Just give us a go? Door’s locked.” He continued going forward.

Remus shook his head again. “The door was locked before, too,” Remus stated. “If I’d wanted company, I wouldn’t have bothered.”

Sirius laughed, now only a stall away. He let his pants fall to his ankles and stepped out of them. “You always bother with things like that. You never want an audience. Always careful and quiet, that’s you.” He sighed, still touching himself. He sighed as his own touches felt especially good. “Oh, Rem… I’ve got to do something about this now.” And he smiled charmingly at Remus.

But fire was burning in Lupin’s eyes, which were usually soft and sweet, even when in the throws of passion. Lupin grabbed a towel and threw it hard at Sirius, who managed just to catch it with his free hand. “Then go find your own stall to jerk off in. This one’s taken.”

Sirius pulled off his boxers, presenting himself and his hard-on in an attempt to change Remus’ mind. But all Remus did was mutter, “Go away, Siri,” and turn back into the stall to catch the full spray. Instantly, he began rubbing himself again, this time stroking harder and faster than before.

Thinking that the young man would change his mind once their session together started, Sirius ignored Remus and went to him. He had his arms out to wrap one around Remus’ middle from behind. But he pulled back with a screech of surprise the instant he got close. What he had assumed to be a normal shower was actually ice cold. Still, Remus was stiff and stroking, ignoring Sirius’ scream. “I said go away!” Remus repeated, not even looking back at him as he rubbed himself.

Sirius snatched his clothes from the floor and headed straight out of the showers. He redressed in the bathroom, swearing vulgarly and shivering as the memory of the cold water against his bare skin had been. If that’s what Remus wanted, then fine. He’d only wanted to help. James was obviously concerned, and Peter had been concerned enough to at least notice him. But if Remus would rather toss off than talk or even be with him, then fine. He stormed from the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door behind out of spite. He wasn’t used to being turned down when it came to sex. And certainly not when it came to Remus.

* * *

Sirius rolled over in bed in the middle of the night, expecting to find Remus beside him. But, as he hugged a pillow to his chest, he realized that Remus wasn’t there because he had insisted on spending the night in his own bed for a change. Frustrated, Sirius punched his pillow and rolled back over, his back to where Remus’ bed stood.

It was then that he heard something all too familiar. It wasn’t the sound of Peter’s heavy snoring, or even of James shaking in bed with a bad dream. Instead, it was the soft panting and grunting Remus made whenever he was working himself up sexually. It appeared the young man was at it again, only three hours since his shower, too. While both Sirius and Remus were possessed of fantastic sex drives, this was a little too extreme even for them.

Sirius pulled back the curtains around his bed and padded, bare-footed and bare-chested, over to Remus’ bed. “Rem?” he whispered as softly as possible so as not to wake the others. Unfortunately, he was so quiet that Remus did not hear him either. Not above his pants and grunts, at least. With a deep breath, Sirius pulled back the hangings of his bed.

Remus sat on the far edge, his back to Sirius. His pajama top was on, but half unbuttoned, and his pajama bottoms lay, discarded, on the blankets. He was stroking himself again, with that same violent rhythm as before and that same angry glint in his eyes when he looked back at Sirius. “Close ‘em, damn it!” he growled, teeth clenched.

Sirius froze, not quite sure what to do. He had never seen Remus like this. The young man always wanted their trysts to be romantic, loving, passionate. On the few occasions upon which he’d seen Remus pleasing himself in the past, those same desires had come out then as well. This was not the Remus he knew and was too concerned to want to back away.

“In or out- doesn’t matter! Just shut the hangings, you berk!” Remus snapped over his shoulder as he continued to rub himself. Taking it as a sign that Remus didn’t use a ruder term to describe him, Sirius climbed onto the bed and closed the hangings around them. He crawled across the bed and put a hand on Remus’ shoulder, but Remus shook it off with a grunt. His upper body, which leaned forward, rocked with his strokes. One lower arm rested on his bare thigh, his hand tightened into a tight fist. Then his breathing, already heavy pants, raced and he groaned in pleasure as he shot. His whole body tensed and then shook with absolute relief. He grabbed a hand towel, wiped himself off, then fell back against the bed, still panting.

“Better?” Sirius asked softly, in that caring tone he always reserved just for Remus after sex.

But Remus shook his head and cupped his hand at his crotch, adjusting himself. “Not really.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Sirius reached over and ran his hand across Remus’ forehead, wiping away the sweat. Then he leaned down to kiss Remus, but pulled away suddenly. He looked startled, confused, his eyes running the length of the man and back again. Then Sirius turned into his animagus form and took a deep sniff at Remus, first towards his neck and armpit, then at his crotch. Sirius the dog gave a whimper of surprise, backing away, unsteady on the mattress with four paws. Then he risked going close again, and instead of just smelling, he nudged Remus’ cock with his nose. Remus’s cock twitched and grew hard again at the touch, and Sirius back away again in surprise. Just as he was about to put a paw down wrong and fall off the bed, he turned back into a human and fell face-first into the blankets without regaining his balance. He looked up at Remus with pale eyes, shocked to see that the man was ready to go at it again. “What the fuck is wrong?” he breathed.

After pulling his pants back on, he grabbed his crotch again. “Maybe you should go back to bed,” he said, rolling over to his side with his back to Sirius. Absentmindedly, he began stroking himself again.

“Maybe you could tell me what the fuck is going on!” said Sirius, a bit too loudly. He heard Peter give a snort but fall back to sleep a moment later with a happy sigh. “You don’t smell like yourself,” Sirius whispered.

“That’s because I’m not myself,” replied Remus simply. He grunted and plunged his hands beneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms to rub himself again. “Oh Merlin!” he groaned, rolling with his face into the pillow to muffle the loud sound of frustration.

As attracted to Remus’ rear as he always was, it dawned on Sirius that another part of Remus called to him even more now. It was then that comprehension dawned on him. “Remus!” he hissed softly. “You’re not in heat, are you?”

Remus nodded, face still buried in the pillows. “Second time ever,” he said, answering Sirius’ unasked question. “Last time was just when I became an adolescent. Didn’t have much to me then. So now it’s about ten times worse than before.” Angrily, he pulled off his pants, flipped over to his back, and resumed the stroking with purpose again.

Sirius watched, still somewhat in shock. He had been very much under the impression that males of any species, be they real dogs or wolves or even werewolves, did not go into heat. Then again, as the bottom, Remus was the least masculine werewolf Sirius had ever met. But as he was also the only werewolf Sirius had ever met, that wasn’t saying much either. He sighed and ran a hand down Remus’ arm, petting tenderly. “Oh Remus… I’m so sorry…” Then, softly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

It was Remus’ turn to look shocked. “What? What’d you expect me to say? I’m a bitch in heat, so pardon me while I jerk off for the eleventh time tonight?”

Sirius gasped. “Eleven?”

“Twenty-nine in all since this whole bit started this morning.”

“Fuck!” Sirius exclaimed, looking over his mate in disbelief. “And you didn’t want to bother telling me about this?”

Remus shrugged. “Nothing you can do.” He gave a weak smile. “And you’ve got to admit this is pretty embarrassing.”

“But Remus… we could… I mean…” he searched for the words, but absolutely nothing seemed proper to follow the news that Remus had tossed off twenty-nine times in a day.

“Yeah,” Remus said with a laugh. “That’s why I didn’t tell you. You offered to take me in the shower earlier. That’d do me no good at all.” He looked over at Sirius. “Okay, maybe a little. But… not the same way.” He was still rubbing at his cock but flinched in surprise as Sirius reached out and cupped his balls carefully, rubbing them lightly.

Quickly, before he could regret it, Sirius let his thought spill out, “Well then. Maybe you should take me instead.” He raised an eyebrow and looked hesitantly up at Remus.

To his surprise, Remus was looking back, both eyebrows raised. “You’d want to?” he asked. His hand slowed, as did his breathing. “I didn’t think… well, you’re always the top, aren’t you? I didn’t think you were into flipping.”

Sirius shrugged. “Yeah but…” He reached over and began stroking Remus’ cock for him, lingering at the head, his thumb rubbing the cleft gently. Remus shuddered with pleasure and gave a deep sigh, eyes trailing off to the top of his canopy bed. “I’d rather you enjoy yourself.” He leaned forward to get in Remus’ line of sight. “Assuming you would enjoy yourself to do that.”

Remus gave a great grin, seized Sirius’ shoulders, and slammed him down against the bed. He pulled off his own shirt so that he was completely naked, sweating and shaking with tension. He yanked down Sirius’ bottoms, then decided to remove them completely. Sirius, though smiling, seemed tense and nervous. But Remus did not notice as he grabbed his wand. The lubrication spell had been Sirius’ stroke of brilliance years ago, but Remus hadn’t had as much practice with it. He performed it well enough, and entered Sirius in seconds. Sirius gasped, but Remus reached down and clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Sirius gave him a nod, and he released his hand, then began to thrust. His hips seemed to find their rhythm instantly, even though he had never done this before. And Sirius, who had certainly never bottomed, found that the sensation was so much more enjoyable that he had to bury his face in the pillow completely to keep from screaming in pleasurable pain.

It only took a few minutes for Remus to work himself up completely. It felt to Sirius as though he were holding back as long as possible, and just when he was ready to call out, Remus came. And it wasn’t Remus’ normal quiet, suppressed sort of finishing at all. No, grunted loudly on his last few thrusts, his hands gripping Sirius’ rear tightly. And he cried out as he came as though he did not care who heard. Sirius found himself following suit, though able to keep quiet, his face still buried in the pillow.

Remus fell off Sirius, panting with exhaustion. He reached over and grabbed the towel, cleaning Sirius off before himself, then chucking it onto the floor. They exchanged somewhat-content somewhat-surprised looks, then it was Sirius who took Remus in his arms and cuddled him tenderly.

“Everyone all right?” came James’ voice through the silence, and both Remus and Sirius had to stifle laughs.

“Just fine, Prongs! Go back to bed!” Sirius called, then clamped a hand over his mouth to dampen the sound of laughter as his body shook with it. “He sounded half asleep,” Sirius told Remus. “He won’t remember in the morning.”

Remus eyed Sirius knowingly. “I will.”

Sirius gave him a strong kiss, then broke away, stroking not the man’s cock, but his cheek. Remus looked so much happier than he had suffering through this alone. “I never want you to go into heat again without me right beside you,” he whispered. “Consider this an open invitation to take me anytime you want to. Anytime you need to.”

Remus grinned wholly, his eyes dancing now with pleasure and affection. “An offer you may regret.” He kissed Sirius’ cheek and snuggled against him to fall asleep, both of them still naked beneath a blanket. But as Sirius fell asleep, he felt Remus’ erection press into his thigh and he had a feeling neither would be getting too much sleep this night. Not that he was too terribly disappointed in this.

* * *

As it was a weekday and they all had classes, the others woke early and dressed. “Oy, Mate!” James called, knocking on the bedpost of Sirius’ bed. “Better get up or you’ll miss breakfast.” Silence met this kind warning, and James became slightly suspicious. “Padfoot?” He poked his head cautiously in between the hangings to see a rumpled but empty bed. Knowing that it wasn’t at all logical for Sirius to have woken early, he moved on to Remus’ bed. “Moony? ‘S Padfoot with you? It’s nearly time for breakfast you two.”

At once, the hangings were pulled back. James jumped back in surprise, and Peter, who was across the room, lacing up a shoe, gave a yelp. Remus sat with a blanket covering his waist, though it showed that he was naked. Sirius lay on his stomach, rump exposed and slightly red. He looked up casually, elbow bent on the bed, chin resting in his hand. “I don’t think we’ll be going down to breakfast this morning, thanks. And take good notes for us in all the classes. We’ll be missing those, too.”

James looked from one to the other, mouth open. “Remus?” he asked, hoping that the prefect among them would at least talk sensibly.

Remus shrugged. “I’ve come down with something,” he only half lied. “And I think Sirius might have caught it from me. I don’t think it’s healthy for either of us to attend classes today until we’re over it.” His tone was soft and smooth as always, but he grinned madly as he said it.

Peter looked concerned, James looked mildly amused. “Fine. Just try to stop shagging long enough to remember to eat, will you?” He grabbed the curtain fabric out of Remus’ hand and pulled it closed around them. “C’mon, Peter,” he said with a sigh.

As the other two left the room, Sirius called out, “And remember to close the door after! We wouldn’t want to disturb anyone with sounds of our symptoms!”

Remus let out a laugh, and they heard the door click closed behind. “You’re terrible.”

Sirius rolled over onto his back, trying to hide his wince of pain as his rear pressed against the bed. “You’re worse.” He grabbed the man and pulled him off the bed. “Take me on the floor now that they’re gone?”

Remus grinned and pushed him down onto the rug. Remus lay on top of him, forcing him down hard. “I want to pound you so hard that they hear us a floor below.”


End file.
